


Кольца и комиксы

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки давно хотел попасть на Галактик Комикет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольца и комиксы

**Author's Note:**

> на троп [«Случайная свадьба»](http://posmotre.li/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B0)

В жизни каждого самурая бывают моменты, когда просыпаешься с больной головой, непонятно где, непонятно с кем и, что самое главное, – непонятно зачем.  
Гинтоки перевернулся на живот и попытался снова заснуть, но в бок упиралось что-то твёрдое и длинное, с массой раздражающе острых выступов, а то, что он сначала принял за подушку, оказалось скомканным одеялом. Гинтоки приподнялся, вытаскивая из-под себя колючую штуковину; поднёс к лицу – и похолодел.  
Это оказалась пластиковая фигурка Томоэ Зеро.  
В воздухе повеяло майонезно-табачным ублюдком.  
Рядом что-то зашевелилось и неразборчиво булькнуло:  
– Добрутро.  
Гинтоки осторожно повернул голову на звук, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Наверное, дело было не столько в похмелье, сколько в Хиджикате. Голом Хиджикате. Таком же голом, как и сам Гинтоки.  
Цепочка живописных засосов на его груди не оставляла никаких надежд на то, что ночное времяпровождение ограничилось игрой в Мортал Комбат. Или что это была такая тупая шутка. Или что Хиджиката надругался над его бесчувственным телом.  
– Где я? – рассеянно спросил Хиджиката, оглядываясь по сторонам. В одной руке у него была Томоэ 5000, в другой – зажигалка в форме майонезной бутылки, незажжённая сигарета повисла в углу рта. Гинтоки начал осторожно сползать с кровати, пользуясь тем, что шинсеновский придурок толком ещё не проснулся.   
– Всё в порядке, Хиджиката-кун, всё хорошо, – успокаивающе забормотал он, нащупывая юкату, сапоги и носок, почему-то один. – Сейчас схожу на разведку, а потом вернусь и обязательно тебе обо всём расскажу.  
– Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье… О, я вспомнил. Сегодня воскресенье.  
Хиджиката почесал и без того растрёпанный затылок, а потом решительно отложил Томоэ 5000 и закурил. Вздохнув с облегчением, Гинтоки накинул юкату, открыл дверь, и тут что-то холодное и металлическое сжало его Широяшу-доно у самого основания. Кольцо. Это было чёртово кольцо, безобидное на вид, но стоило Гинтоки шагнуть за порог, как проклятая штуковина кольнула его электричеством.  
– Какого хрена тут происходит?! – заорал Хиджиката. Наверное, тоже обнаружил кольцо.  
Стиснув зубы и стараясь не смотреть вниз, на электрическое орудие пытки, Гинтоки вышел в прихожую.   
На тумбочке под красным светильником в форме сердца лежали смятая юката, синяя бархатная коробка, чек и книжечка-инструкция с красивой золотой надписью на первой странице:

Набор обручальных колец.  
Модель «Любовь до гроба» 

Гинтоки вспотел. Он представил себе жизнь, в которой придётся до гроба хранить верность Хиджикате, и тут же задумался о преимуществах посмертного существования. В этом светящемся коридоре, наполненном потусторонними звуками, все его воспоминания пронесутся перед внутренним взглядом. Воспоминания… Кольца…

В ювелирном салоне было сумрачно и уютно, из глубины зала доносилась тихая музыка, а голос продавца, трёхметрового, серокожего и с тоненькими франтоватыми усиками, журчал как ласковый ручеёк:  
– Да, эти названия могут заставить дрогнуть даже самые пылкие сердца – «Любовь до гроба», «Неразлучники», есть ещё «Желудиная верность», смотрите, какая красивая модель, но без активатора это просто кольца, обычные золотые кольца. Да кто сейчас вообще пользуется активатором брачных колец? Тем более на Галактик Комикете, ха-ха-ха.  
– А с активатором? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– О, с активатором, божественно, божественно, – продавец причмокнул жвальцами, закатывая глаза. – На протяжении медового месяца вы не сможете оторваться друг на друга, несколько метров – и вас пронзит сладостно-болезненный электрический разряд, символизирующий боль расставания… Короче говоря, приятного мало, так что лучше его не включать.  
– Без колец точно никак? – недовольно спросил Хиджиката, закуривая.  
Гинтоки притянул его к себе за пояс и прошипел на ухо:  
– Томоэ Зеро! И никто не узнает, что Тошши до сих пор жив и здоров!  
– Покупаем! – резко передумал Хиджиката, доставая портмоне. – Надеюсь, этот ваш активатор стоит на предохранителе.  
– Я плачу, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Сигарета вывалилась изо рта Хиджикаты.

Хиджиката по-прежнему сидел на кровати, держался за свою отвёртку и выглядел немного расстроенным. По правде говоря, он был похож на человека, который в первый раз в жизни надел белый костюм, и тут какой-то мудак, проезжая мимо, окатил его грязью из лужи.  
– Брачные кольца! – выпалил Гинтоки, прыгая на кровать.  
– Кажется, у меня похмелье, – пробормотал Хиджиката и потушил только что прикуренную сигарету. Гинтоки придвинулся ближе – чёртово кольцо выключилось, ещё когда он вернулся в комнату, но расслабляться всё равно не стоило.   
– Беда, Хиджиката-кун! Какая-то сука нас напоила и включила активатор колец!  
– Как это вообще случилось? Ничего не помню... – простонал Хиджиката, с каждой секундой зеленея.  
– Галактик Комикет, – пояснил Гинтоки. – Здесь, на Трипл Икс, это развлечение только для взрослых, женатых, солидных людей. Эй, что за сомнение на твоём лице?! Ладно, для того чтобы считаться взрослым и солидным, на Трипл Икс достаточно быть просто женатым.  
– Нет, это я помню. В буклете прочитал.  
– Нужно что-то делать.  
– Точно, – пробормотал Хиджиката и упал на кровать. – Разбуди меня через пару часов, Ёрозуя, я что-нибудь придумаю, обязательно...  
– А если я захочу прогуляться?! – взвыл Гинтоки. Наклонился, тряхнул Хиджикату за плечи. Тот, не открывая глаз, выругался – и отрубился уже с концами.  
Что за идиотская ситуация. Гинтоки подергал Хиджикату за ухо, а потом в голову пришла мысль. Он взгромоздился на Хиджикату, устроился между коленями и ещё раз его встряхнул:  
– Эй, придурок, смотри, я сверху!  
И что Хиджиката? Даже не пошевелился!  
Зато Широяша-доно не просто пошевелился, а решил, что он Циклонная Нео Армстронг Пушка. Проклятый предатель. Гнусный Хиджиката, ещё в корабле выставил всё так, будто это Гинтоки заинтересованная сторона.  
Хотя на самом деле…

Гинтоки давно хотел попасть на Галактик Комикет. Он уже купил билет и собрал сумку, набитую сумками. Кагура с Шинпачи упрашивали взять их хоть в качестве багажа, но пришлось оставить их дома: во-первых, на Галактик Комикет пускали только взрослых, а во-вторых (и в-главных, но мелким засранцам об этом было знать необязательно), Гинтоки планировал потратить очень, очень много денег – впрочем, если вспомнить, сколько ему заплатила та маленькая богатая девочка за дурацкий кукольный домик Томоэ Зеро, не так уж и много.  
Предвкушая оргию покупок, Гинтоки сел на корабль Земля – Трипл Икс и с чистой совестью задремал. Разбудил его нежный девичий голос: фея в сиреневой униформе одарила Гинтоки соком, буклетом про Галактик Комикет и сладостной улыбкой; шаловливая рука дёрнулась сама, но вместо попки у феи обнаружился металлический корпус.  
Уже тогда стоило задуматься о ловушке, смазанной мёдом.  
Из буклета Гинтоки вынес обескураживающее знание того, что на Галактик Комикет пускают только взрослых, солидных и женатых людей. А ведь о последнем пункте земная реклама умолчала!  
Удручённый, но не сдавшийся, Гинтоки привстал, критическим взглядом окидывая салон корабля: не будет же он жениться на ком попало, пускай и на три дня Комикета, к тому же стоило учитывать сверкающую как бриллиант харизму Гин-сана, вдруг жертва его обаяния воспримет всё всерьёз и не захочет расставаться? Получится очень неловко. Гинтоки не любил чувствовать себя бессердечным сексуальным мерзавцем, хотя нет, признаться, любил.  
Группка засаленных отаку – сразу нет; та красотка в алом бикини и с кроличьими ушками… бесполезно, даже не позорься, чувак; пожилая тётушка – стоило подумать о ней, если других вариантов не останется, главное, давить на материнский инстинкт. Чья-то сумка, человек-амфибия, Хиджиката… Стоп. А что тут делает Хиджиката?   
Гинтоки встал, прошел по салону и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, закинув руки за голову.  
– Значит, на Комикет собираемся?  
– Я таким не интересуюсь, – фыркнул Хиджиката, снимая кепку, шарф и тёмные очки. Гинтоки посмотрел на него, в голове мелькнула какая-то смутная мысль и тут же исчезла.  
В конце концов, Хиджиката казался лучшей кандидатурой. Он был своим, старым добрым психом из Шинсена, привычным как носки, он понимал, что это просто формальность, и он уж точно не захотел бы тянуть с разводом.  
Гинтоки хитро ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Хиджикате. У того дёрнулся глаз.  
– У меня к тебе есть одно дело.  
– Какое?  
И в этот момент объявили посадку.   
Не дождавшись ответа, Хиджиката встал, перешагнул через вытянутые ноги Гинтоки – и пошёл к выходу. Скотина майонезная! – возмутился про себя Гинтоки, но тут же нашёл в случившемся плюс: зато не будет приставать с признаниями и нежностями.   
Да, кандидатура Хиджикаты была удачной – осталось только его догнать.  
У входа в космопорт Гинтоки схватил Хиджикату за рукав:  
– Ну выручи, а? Что тебе стоит?  
Тот резко развернулся, сжал рукоять меча – а потом выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Потянул рукав из пальцев и пошёл себе дальше.  
Гинтоки не отставал.  
– Хиджиката-кууун, – бубнил он, тыча пальцем в спину. – Выручай, Хиджиката-кун. Я заплачу тебе сто йен! Ладно, двести заплачу.  
Хиджиката остановился. Повернулся и рявкнул:  
– Да что тебе от меня надо?!  
– Давай поженимся.  
Хиджиката поднял руку, приложил ладонь ко лбу.  
– Ёрозуя, ты болен. У тебя температура. Ты бредишь.  
Ладонь у него была тёплая, а взгляд – хмурый и настороженный.  
– Тебе что, сложно? Это только на пару дней. Ну, на три. Мне нужно попасть на Комикет, Хиджиката-кун!  
– А мне нет, – ответил Хиджиката и убрал руку.  
Гинтоки покачал головой и, достав буклет, пролистнул до семьдесят пятой страницы. Хиджиката смотрел на него странно, но и не пытался уйти.  
– Тебе тоже нужно, – сказал Гинтоки, разворачивая перед Хиджикатой снимки павильона Томоэ Зеро: плакаты, игры, стенды, хорошенькие модели. Глаза Хиджикаты забегали. Он прикусил губу, дотронулся до глянцевой поверхности буклета, отдёрнул руку.  
– Я так и знал, что Тошши остался жив, – сказал Гинтоки. – Ты, мягкосердечный засранец.  
– Не говори никому, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Давай поженимся!  
– Ладно, – кивнул Хиджиката. – Что случается на Комикете, остаётся на Комикете.  
И они пошли покупать кольца.

Да, всё так и было, но какая дьявольская сила заставила их трахнуться? Наверное, виноват не только алкоголь, они с Хиджикатой и раньше выпивали вместе, но никогда это не заканчивалось так… неожиданно. Активатор! Мерзкий активатор, это всё он виноват! Нужно его найти и выключить!   
Гинтоки слез с кровати, зевая и почесывая живот. Обернулся; Хиджиката обнимал подушку и выглядел до странного притягательным. Хотелось лечь рядом и неторопливо его разглядывать: тени от ресниц, припухшие губы – нужно долго целоваться, чтобы они стали такими. Гинтоки моргнул, потрогал свои губы. 

Перед покупкой колец и бракосочетанием они решили выпить для храбрости – Гинтоки уже не помнил, чья это была идея; возможно, и его, а бар на первом этаже гостиницы оказался как нельзя кстати.  
Гинтоки выбрал что-то розовое и пенящееся; несмотря на обманчивую сладость, напиток был крепким, как рука настоящего самурая, усиленная стальным экзоскелетом. Что пил Хиджиката, он не разглядел, но, похоже, что-то забористое.  
С пьяным Хиджикатой было легко.  
– Блин, чувак, как ты не понимаешь, это же Томоэ Зеро! Это как комбо из критических ударов, усиленных Блессом!   
– Так не бывает, – покачал головой Гинтоки. – Магия не влияет на критические удары.  
Хиджиката подпёр щеку ладонью и вздохнул:  
– Ты не рубишь. Магия влияет на параметры, а параметры влияют на силу критического удара.  
Он сидел за стойкой и время от времени задевал ботинком ногу Гинтоки. Гинтоки пинал его в ответ, и это почему-то смешило обоих. Да, пьяный Хиджиката был милым парнем.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Гинтоки. – Это, конечно, формальность, ну, с женитьбой, но все равно стрёмно. Назвали бы они это как-нибудь по-другому – там, проходить только вдвоём или что-то наподобие...  
– На Земле принято относиться к таким вещам серьёзно, – ответил Хиджиката.  
– Вот! – Гинтоки схватил его за руку. – Ты меня понимаешь. К тому же моя харизма сияет как бриллиант.  
– О да, – двусмысленно ухмыльнулся Хиджиката.  
– В смысле, я обаятельный, – на всякий случай уточнил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката прищурился – и тут же схватился за стойку: стул оказался неустойчивым.  
– Ладно, уговорил, я не буду с тобой разводиться, детка, – важно сказал он.  
– О, крошка, я так счастлив! – воскликнул Гинтоки. Не удержавшись, оба заржали, тыча пальцами друг в друга. Отсмеявшись, Хиджиката тряхнул головой:  
– Ладно, пойдём. Где там ближайший ювелирный салон?

Гостиная была в зоне действия проклятых колец, а вот уборная – уже нет. Чертыхаясь, Гинтоки вернулся в гостиную, вышел на балкон и щедро окропил улицу золотым дождём.   
А потом задумался о Хиджикате и их первой и последней так называемой брачной ночи. Гинтоки помнил прикосновения и голос, называвший его по имени, волны удовольствия, жаркую тяжесть и нарастающую злость – он чувствовал себя обманутым, но почему, ему никто ничего не обещал и он ничего не хотел от Хиджикаты.   
И ещё в бок впивалась фигурка Томоэ Зеро. И джойстик. Он всего-то хотел поиграть в Мортал Комбат Хеллбой, это была бы отличная, очень комикетовская брачная ночь.   
Но оказался в постели с Хиджикатой.  
И теперь думал, как бы в неё вернуться, – трезвый Хиджиката был тем ещё геморроем.

...Да, пьяный Хиджиката был милым парнем, а трезвеющий Хиджиката был скользким как лосось. Из ювелирного салона он вышел уже настороженным и напряжённым; пришлось заглянуть в закусочную, пропустить с ним по паре коктейлей – лосось-Хиджиката рвался с крючка, бил хвостом и пытался отобрать коробочку с кольцами.  
– Кстати, – бодро сказал Гинтоки. – Не думал, чем мы займёмся в первую брачную ночь?  
– Повторите, – окликнул Хиджиката официантку, потом повернулся к Гинтоки: – Нет, не думал. Есть идеи?  
– Есть.  
Гинтоки с деланной небрежностью выложил на стол картридж Мортал Комбат Хеллбой – золотое издание двухсотлетней давности.  
Глаза Хиджикаты блеснули.  
– И адаптер есть?  
– Обижаешь.  
– И когда ты проиграешь, мы сыграем ещё раз?  
– Когда я выиграю, – сказал Гинтоки и пододвинул к нему коктейль.  
А потом был комикетовский офис бракосочетаний и расторжений, и администратор торжественно прогудел:  
– Завершая церемонию, обменяйтесь кольцами!  
С кольцами вышла небольшая заминка: всё-таки они были рассчитаны на огромные пальцы туземцев. Тогда Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, расстегнул брюки Гинтоки и, сохраняя невозмутимый вид, надел кольцо.

Вдруг, в один слитный, всеобъемлющий момент, он вспомнил всё это – прохладное прикосновение пальцев к члену, равнодушный взгляд администратора, стук сердца, короткую и почти незаметную улыбку Хиджикаты.  
И столбик активатора, скользнувший в его карман.  
Гинтоки выдохнул, встал, шагнул в спальню.

Хиджиката открыл глаза – синие, холодные, внимательные.

Гинтоки сел на край кровати и разогнул его пальцы, сжатые в кулак. В ладони лежал активатор.   
– Мне нужно купить домик Томоэ Зеро, – сказал Гинтоки. – Ты знаешь, как он выглядит?

И был ещё один вопрос, который его волновал.


End file.
